


Four Corners

by jamaillith



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaillith/pseuds/jamaillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles; four corners of Xavier's School. Sometimes a home is more than just a building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Corners

_01\. Safety (Victor)_

“Dude, this is so totally surreal.”

“I know.”

“But, like.. Xavier’s hiding us? They can’t see… ?”

“Yeah.”

Bennie edged forward a little more, in order to properly inspect the face of the young woman leaning against the gates. She was smoking a cigarette and talking loudly to her friend about some dance they were going that night. One carefully manicured hand was wrapped loosely around a wooden two-by-four, attached to the end of which was a sign stating MUTIES ARE SCUM in jagged capitals.

Bennie absently scratched his fingers through his bright red hair (which carefully accented his bright red skin) and frowned.

“So why doesn't he just.. y’know. Send them home or something? Or change their minds?”

“He’s not like that,” replied Victor, pushing his hands further into his pockets. It was late September, and the wind wasn’t exactly balmy.

The protesters milled loosely in front of the iron gates- the only thing separating them from the two mutant boys who were watching them with a fair degree of interest.

MUTIES GO HOME, suggested one sign. BURN THE MUTIES, opined another. All of them were making Victor feel slightly on edge.

“They’re not making a very good job of it. Look, I’m sure that’s not how you spell ‘disgrace’.” Bennie pointed out the offending sign and glanced at Victor, who attempted to summon an expression of righteous offence that they were being picketed against by a group of illiterates.

“It’s disgusting,” he offered.

Bennie eyed the mob curiously, wrapping a crimson hand around one of the cold iron bars as he leaned forward.

“Yeah.”

Victor shoved his hands further into his jeans, hunching his shoulders against the cold breeze that was picking up around them.

“C’mon, Bennie. It’s freezing out here. I hear there’s a Tarantino marathon on tonight. If we stake out the TV now, maybe we won’t have to watch American Idol reruns with the girls.”

Bennie tore his eyes away from a protester busily handing out flyers for an anti-mutant rally. He frowned, torn, but the look on Victor’s face told him that enough was enough. He shrugged, and pulled away from the gate.

“Sure, okay.”

The boys turned to head back up the long driveway towards the school, sneakers scuffing up the dancing leaves.

“Did you see the legs on that girl, Vic’? I mean, she was gorgeous..”

Victor sighed.

“Yeah, Bennie. Totally.”

-

_02\. A place to come back to (Logan)_

He meets girls in bars with nicotine stains on their fingers, and sometimes they ask him where he’s from.

Sometimes, when he’s not thinking, he says Westchester.

-

_03\. A childhood (Scott)_

He can find his way through the mansion with his eyes closed.

He tried it, once, when they were younger and Jean had bet him a dollar he couldn't do it. Bobby had followed him as he walked- a fast clip, but it definitely wasn't running- confidently through hallways and up stairs, even down into the basement. When he reached the Danger Room he put his hand flat on the exact middle of the door and said "Danger Room" and Bobby whistled and Scott could tell he was grinning behind him.

When he got back to the group, Jean paid up her dollar and kissed him on the cheek. Warren, who probably shouldn't have been opening his third beer of the night, laughed and told him he was nuts.

He doesn't go all the way these days, but sometimes when he’s going down to the kitchen for a drink of water in the middle of the night and everything is a shade of maroon, he tests himself.

He can still do it, and some of the time he can convince himself that it’s not because a visor is so easy to lose.

-

_04\. A cause (Kitty)_

No matter how many times they rebuild the mansion, Kitty can still find that one place where the wallpaper doesn't quite match. It’s only a tiny skew in the pattern, but she can remember pressing her palm flat to it when it was the only part left and the rest of the mansion was rubble and smoking wood. How sturdy it was.

She thinks that maybe Professor Xavier puts that mistake in on purpose, but it doesn't stop her touching it with her fingertips whenever she walks past.


End file.
